The Frankish Pantheon
The Frankish Pantheon is the name for the group of Titans that under the leadership of Athena would take control of the lands of the Franks forming the religion known as Olithy. The Frankish Pantheon would upon its creation become a member of a larger Pantheon created by Zeus known as the Human Pantheon, and outside of the still existing Albion Pantheon the Frankish Pantheon would come to last a very long time before Chaos finally consumed and destroyed it. Members Athena: Queen of the Gods Main Article : Athena Athena—also known as the All-Mother, the Eldest of the Frankish Pantheon and the leader of the gods of Frankia. Mathena: The Great Protector Main Article : Mathena Mathena-also known as the Protector and the First-Daughter, and goddess of love, is the patron of motherhood and justice and led the pantheon until her death led to the end of the Frankish Pantheon. In the actual religion she remains alive, as the believers in the Olithy religion believe she now resides in heaven as the first marytr. Saretha: God of Progress Main Article : Saretha Saretha-Also known as the god of progress is the Frankish god of Progress and leadership becoming the second most influential member of the Pantheon following the departure of Athena. Dhordio : God of the Sea Main Article : Dhordio Dhordio-Also known as the God of the Sea is the Frankish God of the seas, and waterways becoming the eventual founder of the Lombards and the main god of the island of Lombard. See Also : Wurlyr Following the death of Saretha it was Urlyr that would promote his son Wurlyr as the new Frankish God of Progress and this was as part of his long plot to rebuild his families values in Allemeni. Rathena: Friend of the Dead, the Guide Main Article : Rathena Rathena is the albion God of Death and Fortune and guides the dead to the Beyond. She and her twin brother, Prunraz, are the eldest children of Athena the All-Father and Ugret the Hearthkeeper. Chlodio: the God of the Hunt Main Article : Chlodio Chlodio is the Albion God of the Hunt, known also as "blood and force" and the "great hunter. Chlodio would return during the End of the Frankish Pantheon but having lost much of his powers having been exiled by Zeus he was killed during the fighting. Urlyr : The Trickster God Main Article : Urlyr Urlyr-also known as the The Dread Wolf is an enigmatic trickster god of Pantheon, whose supposed betrayal of both the benevolent Creators and the malefic Lahmfada alongside his father is the only explanation most followers of the Druid religion have for the disappearance of the Frankish Pantheon. In truth Urlyr despite his reputation remained loyal to the Frankish Pantheon during the End of the Frankish Pantheon and assisted his mother and aunts and uncle in ending the conquest of Kargoth banishing him from the lands of the Allemeni. Lofn: God of the Craft Main Article : Lofn Lofn is the Albion Master of Crafts. He is the brother to Urlyr, and child of Mathena. He taught the Franks the expertise in the making of bows, arrows, and knives to hunt Chlodio's gifts. Status of the Pantheon Category:Religion Category:Religion in Europe Category:Human Pantheon